


Third day of Huntbastian week: First Born

by CecilieFred



Series: Huntbastian week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, Parenthood, Single parent Hunter, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilieFred/pseuds/CecilieFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Huntbastian week. Day 3: First Born.<br/>Hunter accidentally gets someone pregnant after a one-night-stand, but she dies while giving birth to the baby girl, which leaves Hunter alone with the child. Sebastian moves to New York to help his best friend raise the girl, but after a few months with taking care of the baby and trying to get used to one another, then they’re put on a very strong test after they make a very stupid mistake, that might end up changing their whole relationship.<br/>Warning: mentions of intercourse. swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third day of Huntbastian week: First Born

As Sebastian entered the apartment of his high school best friend, then he was shocked to see the hallway drowning in all sorts of things; diapers, leftovers from fast food, used bottles, laundry and so on. He almost dropped his jaw as he stared into the face of his best friend, whose eyes were so dark, his otherwise beautiful hair was one big mess and Sebastian was pretty sure that the man hadn’t taken a shower for weeks, or changed his clothes for days.

“Holy… shit.” was all Sebastian could say. “I know they say being single parent is bad, but Hunt… oh my god… you look terrible.”

“I do not have the energy for your teasing… please, Bas… I desperately need help.” Sebastian’s jaw dropped even more and he raised his eyebrows.

“Geez, the situation must be truly awful… I’ve never heard you beg before, or well apart from that one time when I-“

“Not in front of my girl! You promised never to mention that again!” Hunter snapped at his best friend, then he sighed. “Please, just… can you hold her, just five minutes? I haven’t showered since my family left… After a month they leave me all alone with a baby, I mean, seriously… She is three months now and I’ve never felt more helpless.”

“Hey, easy big boy. I’m here.” Sebastian softly took the sleeping baby girl from Hunter’s arms, rocking her softly in his own. “I’ll look after her. Take a shower, and clean a bit. I can handle her.” a smirk and Sebastian swore that he could see the gratitude shining in his best friend’s eyes.

“I owe you. Thank you, Bas.” Hunter said in a relieved voice before he hurried into the bathroom, and soon after Sebastian could hear the shower being turned on. He shook his head, smiling as he looked down at the small baby girl.

“You’re not so bad. You’re actually sorta cute. I’m Sebastian, your new godfather. You better get used to me, because I’m moving in now. Your dad can’t survive without me,” he laughed as he walked into the living room with the girl. He quickly found her crib and put her down softly, so he could start cleaning the mess that was Hunter’s apartment. He had just returned home from a year in France, and as soon as he landed he had went here. Hunter had told him how he had accidently gotten a girl pregnant, and that the girl refused to get an abortion, so Hunter was forced to be with her – stupid Clarington pride – and as the baby was born then the girl died and left Hunter alone with a baby that he didn’t actually want. Sebastian felt bad for his best friend, and had promised to come live with him and help him with the baby, so he had packed up his things in France, left in a hurry and come here, which he could see was a wise choice, since Hunter obviously had no clue on how to be a single dad. It took Hunter almost an hour to shower and find something to wear, and Sebastian was nearly done cleaning the entire apartment when Hunter finally returned.

“This place was a mess Hunt. Why didn’t you call for help? Nick and Jeff lives not even thirty minutes away.” Sebastian looked at his best friend, who just shrugged. Now that he was looking somewhat like himself again, then Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at him. A year away and he had forgotten just how muscular his best friend was, just how much he loved those green eyes, and that silly brown hair that Hunter always let got too long when he was stressed.

“I didn’t need their help… and they’re busy with their own little family. Did you know that they’re planning to get a third child now?” Hunter sat down in the kitchen, even though he was clean now, then he still looked so used, tired and… vulnerable. It made Sebastian want to protect the poor guy. He had been through so much while Sebastian was away, and Sebastian actually regretted leaving him, but it was Hunter’s choice, after one mistake where they were both too drunk, then Hunter cut the contact for months, and in the meantime Sebastian got a job in France. The day before Sebastian had to leave, then Hunter had come to his apartment, admitted that he had been stupid and asked if they could go back to being best friends, but that didn’t stop Sebastian from leaving. He was mad at Hunter, especially since Hunter knew how Sebastian had always felt about him. Either way then Sebastian wasn’t mad anymore. This guy had had a terrible year, and Sebastian would never turn his back on him, not now at least.

“I didn’t know…” Sebastian answered as he tried to get a drying pan clean. “Lucky them, huh?”

“Sure… Lucky them.” Hunter sighed; he looked at his best friend. “Bas… I’m sorry about the way I treated you… I-I… I’m so glad that you’re here to help me… I don’t know what I would do without you...”

“Stop talking Hunter. I forgave you a long time ago. You screwed me over and left me, but I don’t care anymore. You messed up, and here I am, helping you clean up your mess as always, and why? Because I’m the only one who fucking loves you for who you are.” Sebastian shook his head and dropped the drying pan into the sink. “Go clean the bedroom, and take a nap. My stuff is coming later, and I have some clothes that need to be washed. I can wash yours as well; just sort it into dark and light. I’ll look after your daughter while you sleep.”

Hunter didn’t speak, but did as he was told. He sorted the laundry before going to bed. Sebastian had to be alone in the kitchen for a while, taking deep breathes to maintain himself. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that he had forgiven Hunter, that he had promised to put it all behind him and move on, ignore just how nice that night was, and return to just being Hunter’s friend.

“Fucking idiot…” he mumbled to himself, then he was shaken back to reality when the baby girl started crying. “Shit…” he ran into the living room, picking up the girl and rocking her in his arms. “Shh, don’t cry sweetie… Hey, it’s me, your nice godfather. Dad is asleep, but I’m here.” he almost sang to the girl, who soon enough stopped crying and just stared up at Sebastian. “God… You look so much like him… Unlucky bastard… You better hope you don’t end up like him… I won’t allow it. He is a heartless, cold idiot, that sadly, I love.” he sighed and sat down with the girl in his arms, watching her smile as she reached up her tiny hands towards him. Something about her made Sebastian’s heart break into pieces, maybe because she would from now on be the constant reminder that Hunter was straight and that he would never have the same feelings for Sebastian, and that truly was heartbreaking.

 

For the next many weeks Sebastian tried to settle in with the little family. He took over most of the cooking and cleaning, which seemed to help Hunter relax, at least he wasn’t as stressed anymore, which was the positive thing, then there were the negative. Hunter had returned to being the ice-cold idiot that Sebastian had left a year ago. He never thanked Sebastian, nor did he care if Sebastian came home tired after a walk in the park, or after a long day at work – since one of them did have to work to pay the bills. Some nights after they had put the girl to bed – Hunter had chosen to name her Anna – Sebastian just left, and more than once he had ended up at some random bar, with some random guy, but nothing ever happened because he was constantly thinking about Hunter and Anna. They were like family to him, and whether he liked it or not, then he had started to treat Anna like his own daughter.

One night Sebastian had actually chosen to stay home, but he knew that he wouldn’t survive a whole evening alone – and sober – with Hunter. Nick and Jeff had insisted on taking Anna for the night, since they thought it was healthy to have a night alone once in a while. Sebastian had challenged Hunter in a drinking game, and before they knew it, they were both way too drunk to think clear.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Sebastian almost yelled, standing on the couch on very insecure legs. Hunter took a grab of his shirt, pulling him down to sit.

“No. It’s boring, and too childish.” he exclaimed and put his arm around Sebastian, taking a sip from his beer.

“Then… Let’s do something else.” Sebastian smirked and before he could think things through, then he sat across Hunter’s lap, pressing his lips towards Hunter’s in a very sloppy and messy kiss. He expected the other man to push him away, but to his surprise then he felt Hunter’s hand between his shoulder blades, pressing him closer and forcing his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian couldn’t help but moan, and almost melt into Hunter’s strong arms as that kiss felt like it lasted forever, Sebastian wanted it to, but at some point they both had to catch their breaths. Sebastian could feel the arousal in his stomach and his eyes were screaming for more as they met Hunter’s.

“Bedroom. Now.” Hunter’s voice was deep and raspy, and oh so _sexy_. Sebastian almost moaned at the pure thought of what was happening, and he didn’t want to think things through now. If he could get laid, with Hunter, then he was not going to stop just because they were drunk; he didn’t care if he was making the same mistake all over again. And so he did. Before they knew it they were both in Hunter’s bed, giving each other sloppy and messy kisses while they hectically tried to undress one another, none of them thinking about the consequences they would have to face when the sun rose.

 

When Sebastian woke up the next morning, then he felt like his head was going to explode. He groaned as he slowly sat up, blinking his eyes and taking a moment to remember last night, and then it all came rolling back.

“Fuck…” he mumbled, looking down himself, only to realize that not only was he naked. He was naked in Hunter’s bed, but there were no Hunter to be seen. He sighed, mentally slapping himself for making the same stupid mistake as he made almost two years ago. Slowly he crawled out of bed, finding his boxers and getting them on before he left the bedroom. He could hear low voices from the kitchen, and decided to get it over with already, there were no use in trying to pretend it hadn’t happened.

“Hunter… I-“ he stopped as he noticed Nick and Jeff sitting in the kitchen, their two oldest children running around like monkeys, while their youngest – barely a few weeks old – was sleeping in Nick’s arms. Hunter stood with Anna in his arms. He noticed Sebastian and the smile that came on his face was real, so real that Sebastian actually thought he must’ve been dreaming.

“Good morning Bas.” Hunter said, and what he did next shocked the entire population in the room, because Hunter walked straight over to Sebastian, pulled him close and kissed him. Right there, in the kitchen, with their best friends looking at them.

“Wha-What… the fuck Hunter? What the hell are you doing?!” Sebastian wanted to yell, but instead his voice was low and he knew he must’ve looked like some vulnerable little puppy.

“I kissed you. Now sit down and eat. You need it. You were so drunk last night, it was adorable,” he laughed and Sebastian had to sit down, scared that he might faint.

“I don’t understand… you’re straight?” Sebastian looked deeply confused at the three of them.

“He is about as straight as you, me and Nick. The only reason he pretended to be straight after you left was because he couldn’t handle the heartbreak. Come on Sebastian, you’re not that blind, are you? Have you ever seen the mother of Anna? She is like the female version of you.” Jeff was smirking, and Hunter just stood there, saying nothing.

“Is that… true?” Sebastian slowly stood up, walking over to Hunter. “Tell me the truth. No more fucking lies.” Hunter slowly handed Anna to Jeff, and then he dragged Sebastian into the living room so they could talk in peace.

“Fine. No lies. I love you Sebastian Smythe. I’ve loved you since the first time we met, but being gay is not something I’m proud of. You know my family.” Hunter said in a calm voice, his eyes staring into Sebastian’s. “I love you. I’m… I’m sorry I haven’t said it before.”

“You fucking idiot!” Sebastian shouted, his fist hitting hard against Hunter’s chest, although he didn’t hurt him, he wasn’t strong enough for that. “You fucking asshole! I’ve spent months here, thinking that at some point you would replace me with some stupid bimbo. You ass!”

“Sebastian… I’m sorry.” Hunter sighed and tried to wrap his arms around Sebastian, but to no use. Sebastian pulled back, shaking his head, then he started cursing and shouting very loud in French, which Hunter understood absolutely nothing of. In the end Hunter got tired of Sebastian’s shouting, so he grabbed him by the chin, forcing him closer and kissed him so deeply, that Sebastian had no choice but to shut up and slowly let himself melt into the kiss. It took a while before Hunter let go again, and they were both out of breath.

“Fucking… asshole…” Sebastian gasped for air.

“Yeah, I know… I love you too.” Hunter smiled and then joined their lips in a kiss again.


End file.
